


Confessions

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: After a red carpet award show, Pete and Patrick confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	Confessions

It was award show season and anybody who wasn't trying to be somebody on stage was trying even harder on the red carpet in front of the cameras. Everyone who was somebody was either a presenter passing out a statue, a performer extolling the virtues of their latest project or commenting about how banal it all was. On nights like this, there wasn't room for much else.

Some people made a career of doing all three.

Pete Wentz stood by the doorway to the arena, a steady stream of presenters, past award winners and commentators passing him by. The rest of his band were already in their seats, prepared to cheer their favorites on and ready yo enjoy a night away from sound checks and tour buses. It was their night, after all - full of starshine and wonder after so many years of bingo halls and van rides and ridicule. On a night like this, what was he still doing outside?

The main reason for his distraction suddenly stepped up next to him. "Hey." Patrick said, looking concerned. "Everything okay?"

Pete forced himself to grin amidst the camera flashes. "Yeah, I'm good. The guys waiting for me inside?"

"Everyone is," Patrick said, adjusting his glasses. "What is it?"

Pete shook his head. "No reason. Just daydreaming about things. You know how it is." He paused. "Wondering where we'll be ten years down the line."

"Either locked in a studio recording yet another single or touring some far flung part of the world would be my guess," Patrick stated. "Come on. Before they break out the mediocre champagne."

Clapping Patrick on the shoulder, Pete laughed and followed him inside.

Much later that evening, both men staggered into their hotel room giggling over something their drummer had done earlier. "Andy didn't," Pete denied. Usually their drummer was the calmest one of the bunch.

"Swear to God. Right to his face," Patrick remarked. "Andy nearly decked him."

"I definitely would have," Pete remarked as he sat down on the bed and took off his shoes.

Patrick did the same. "So...are you going to tell me what's bugging you now or what?"

Pete ran a hand through his hair. "Who says something's bugging me?" he asked, turning away.

"I say. You always look away when you lie to me. Did you know that?" It's one of your tells." Patrick paused. "Out with it, Wentz."

Pete looked the singer over. Shoes off, tie loosened and cheeks flushed, Patrick was nothing short of breathtaking. "Anyone ever tell you how good you look tonight?"

"You look good, too. You always do," Patrick said, smiling a little. "Good to know we didn't shame Chicago with the way we looked up there."

"Never." Reaching out, he took Patrick's hand in his. "It's just...I mean...I just needed to tell you..." He heaved a sigh; he was usually so much better with words than this.

"Needed to tell me what?" Patrick asked. "Pete?"

Pete turned to look at him. "I love you," he finally said. "Have for years. Decades." He swallowed hard. "Ever since we met really."

Patrick's eyes went wide. "You have? why didn't you say something before this?"

Pete shrugged. "too afraid you'd tell me to go straight to hell," he admitted. "We've been tied up in each other for years. I didn't want that to happen."

"It wouldn't," Patrick promised. much to Pete's surprise. "Not ever." There was a pause. "There's more, isn't there?"

Pete shrugged. "Just...you should know...how I really feel about you." He twined their fingers together. "I want to be with you. Like...with you. In bed. And everything."

Patrick smiled. "I want to be with you, too." With that, he pulled Pete into a kiss. 

When Patrick finally pulled away, Pete stared at him, stunned. "You...really?" he managed to get out. "Really?"

"Really." He gave Pete yet another kiss before pushing him down onto the bed, straddling his hips. "You like?" he asked, grinning.

Pete put his hands over Patrick's. "I like very much," he said, grinning as well. "More than anything." He slid a hand around to Patrick's belt buckle. "Let me get these off you."

"Yours go, too," Patrick said as his shirt landed on the floor. "I'm not going to be the only one naked here."

Soon they were both naked and kissing hungrily, hands roaming as they moved against one another. Pete gasped as Patrick wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. "Oh, God...Patrick..."

"Yes," Patrick breathed, kissing Pete yet again. "God, look at you. Fucking perfect." He stroked Pete's erection, drawing another moan out of his partner. "Come on, Pete. Come for me."

Crying out, Pete's back arched upward as he came all over the singer's caressing fingers. A moment later, Patrick echoed his cry as his own climax overtook him.

They sagged against each other after. Finally, Pete threw an arm around Patrick's waist. "Fuck," he managed to get out. "That was..." He shuddered and didn't finish.

"Yeah, it was," Patrick agreed. he gave Pete a sideways look. "More where that came from." He licked his lips. "A hell of a lot more."

Pete's dark eyes went wide. "Show me." And for the rest of the night, Patrick did. 


End file.
